Bloodline, Episode Eight
[[Bloodline|'Bloodline']], Episode Eight is an audio drama released by Big Finish. Summary 1984: The Collins family is completely perplexed as to what has just transpired - they are aware that they were summoned for a wedding, but none of them remembers who the groom is. For the sake of appearances, the family claims that Amy is suffering from a breakdown from the sudden death of her first husband, but secretly they believe that the supernatural is involved. The family finds an earlier photograph and realize that there are three people that none of them recognize: a man, a teenage boy, and a teenage girl. Deducing that the strange man must be Amy's missing fiance, the identity of the teens remains a mystery. Rhonda Tate and Amy Jennings have no memory of their missing children. 1820: Jackie Tate is in jail, awaiting her trial, and meets with her lawyer, Brian. No witnesses have appeared to help verify her aliby or her history. She insists that she is innocent, and "he" is the killer. Brian questions her strange clothes and the fact that nobody remembers her from her hometown. He tells her the story of the trial of Victoria Winters, and how she claimed to be from the future. Brian asks her if she is also from the future. 1984: Julia Hoffman leads an investigation into the missing people. She expresses concern that more people in their group may disappear and their memories altered to forget them as well. The group searches the house in teams together, to look for further evidence. Quentin goes to the Blue Whale and starts flirting with Jessica Griffin - both apparently have forgotten Lela Collins and Willie Loomis. Back at the house, the party has discovered that Quentin seems to have a wife that none of them remember. They also find further evidence of Tom's existence. Carolyn proposes a seance to try and contact the spirits in the house. 1797: Reverend Orville Vilorus Trask is interrogating Lela Collins for the charge of witchcraft. She manages to escape. Cyrus and Vivian Bell also disappear. Marina Lane arrives. Dramatis personae * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette Collins / Maggie Haskell * Andrew Collins as Barnabas Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique * Julie Newmar as Julia Hoffman * Alexandra Donnachie as Jacqueline Tate / Sarah Filmore * Georgina Strawson as Vivian Bell * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Daniel Collard as Pastor Grayson / Rosier * Kelly Burke as Marina Lane * Adam Hall as Burke Devlin * Stephanie Ellyne as Amy Jennings * Lisa Richards as Sabrina Longworth-Jennings * Christopher Pennock as Cyrus Longworth-Jennings * Scott Haran as Harry Cunningham * Nico Diodoro as Vernon Monroe * Marie Wallace as Jessica Griffin * Jamison Selby as Ed Griffin * Walles Hamonde as Cody Hill * Michael Shon as Tom Cunningham * Sarah Pitard as Bonnie Sands * Tom Michael Blyth as Jamie Forbes * Jerry Lacy as Orville Volorus Trask * Susan Sullivan as Lela Collins Memorable Quotes Sabrina: There are a lot of women's clothes in Quentin's closet. That could be the kind of thing we're looking for... but I'm not sure I want to ask.Category:Big Finish Audio Dramas Category:Bloodline